ALL SYSTEMS FAILED!
by Osiris-Chan
Summary: ATHRUN X CAGALI CHAPTER 2 up'As my eyes started to fill with blackness “Athrun pleas….”I unknowingly said before blackness took over my vision'
1. Systems failing

A/N: Hey there, this is my first Gundam story so I hope you like it Also, if you have any ideas for the story let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed but if I did the story would be focused on Athrun and Cagalli lol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Kira Yamato ready to launch" said a brown haired boy in the Gundam called The Freedom

" You are able to launch 1, 2, 3 go," flay said from the command center. The Freedom launched off the dock flying into the cloudless sky.

"Shinn requesting permission to launch," remarked Shinn in the impulse.

" Permission cleared" replied flay.

As the Blitz launched, the Freedom was attacking 3 Goons with his saber. Sliceing the wing off of ,while of the one the others were cut in half Which he both defeated with ease which was weird because they were ZAFT pilots

"Hey Shinn?" Kira asked, while Shinn was fighting off a ginn.

"Yeah?" replied shinn trying to concentrate.

"This is kind of easy," said Kira fighting a goon.

"Yeah I'll agree with you there," snorted Shinn as a message appeared on both their screens from the Archangel saying' return to the ship'" they finished up and headed back.

They landed in the flyer and got out of the cockpits.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIRA'S POINT OF VIEW

I gripped the rope of the freedom and went down steadily. When I got on the ground I took off my helmet "All coordinators that were just fighting please come to the command center" a voice said over the intercom.

I sighed as I headed to the command center taking slow steps. Once I reached the door, I ran a card through the slot and the door opened I saw shin, shiho, and 3 other coordinators "Welcome Kira" said the captain Ramius she said sitting in her command chair "As you all know the ZAFT pilots were, let's say inexperienced I think this was a distraction of some sort by ZAFT."

"So we're going to be on alert all night just in case they try to sneak attack us. You are dismissed," captain ramius commanded with a frown.

Everyone walked out and changed out of their flight suits and went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Cagalli

"Well that's all of them" cheered Cagalli in the Strike that fought three Goons but only left them defenseless.

When I started to head back to the ship I came from, a Goon I missed attacked me which sliced off my wing leaving it defenseless.

I looked at the screen that said systems failing. I hurried and decided to find the closest ship it can land on which was a ZAFT one. I hurriedly typed a message asking permission to land because of damage.

And they immediately replied back with an okay. When I headed for the ZAFT ship, I saw the Gundam called Justice pointing its laser at me.

Another message appeared and it said: follow the Justice and so I did. I ended up in the hanger with all guns pointed at me. I opened up the cockpit and quickly descended and noticed I was surrounded by zaft military.

_I knew this was a bad idea_ I thought while looking at the justice with its cock pit opened. I saw the pilot come out and emerald met gold I turned my head quickly away turning toward the ZAFT soldiers.

"Cagalli Yula attha, representative of Orb," I saluted.

I saw a shadow behind me and when I turned, I saw the pilot of the Justice.

"Athrun Zala. I am supposed to take you to the captain" he said while saluting and grabbed my arm sort of roughly and lead me through corridors and hallways.

Until we ended up at a set of double doors Athrun pulled out a card and slid it through the slot. The door opened revealing the command station.

I noticed that Athrun let go of my arm and was now talking to what looked like the captain I suppose.

_Well let's hope this will go well_. I thought while sighing.

"Well well looks like someone is far from home" the guy in the chair said in a creepy voice while chuckling giving me the shivers _'this guy is a weirdo'_ I thought.

While he kept talking I looked around but mainly towards a certain someone when I finally came back to earth I heard the last bit of what was said by the captain.

"Well I guess you can stay here until we find the time to go to Orb and drop you off." he paused.

"In a week's time we are going back to PLANTS to restock on supplies so you're going to have to come with us." Noted the captain

"I'll have Athrun show you to your room and he will show around too," said the guy now known as Arthur said shooing us off.

" Let's go" said Athrun as once again he dragged me through the corridors. We stop in front of a room and Zala showed me in. "There is a outfit you must wear aboard the ship during your stay here It's in the closet. Please change and meet me outside. "Athrun turned and exited from the room.

"Well he's not that much of a talker," I mumbled to myself, walking to the closet to find a skirt and a shirt that represented ZAFT.

I grumbled to myself about how I loathed skirts and how they were to girly and stuff while I put on the shirt and threw the skirt in the garbage. So I just wore my cargo pants that were black and the shirt was red. I looked around the room and noticed two beds

_Maybe I'll have a roommate _I thought hopefully

I turned my attention to the other things in the room and remembered that Athrun was outside waiting.

I walked to the door and it opened as I walked to it I saw Athrun leaning against the wall with his eyes closed I couldn't help but stare at him.

_Cagalli Yula Attha snap out of it you can't act like you're an obsessive fan girl _I thought

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun's point of view

After getting out of the room, I went over to the wall and leaned against it. I stayed there until I heard the door open.

_About time I thought she got lost for a minute_ I thought as I opened my eyes.

I saw that the blonde haired girl was looking at me and when she saw that I had my eyes open looking at her she quickly turned her head.

I looked at what she was wearing I noticed she wore the issued shirt but instead of the issued skirt I saw a pair of her old black cargos instead.

"What's up with the cargo pants? What happened to the skirt?" I asked looking at her somewhat decent cargo pants with a smirk

"Umm…they found a place that they liked," Cagalli said scratching the back of her head.

"Well just hope that they come back soon" I said with a smirk. "Ok I guess I should show you around. First I'll show you where everyone eats, then the bath house and where you can go and you can't go," I led cagalli down the silver metallic hallways

We came to a large door I swiped my card and the door opened. There were not many people here I noticed.

"Oh here," I said turning to Cagalli giving her a card. "Use this for entering places. This is the lunch area all you have to do is go up to one of those machines" I said pointing" and put your hand on the pad an think of something to eat and it will give it to you." I heard her stomach growl a little and chuckled. "Try it out for yourself," I said kind of pushing her toward one of the machines.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli's point of view

As Athrun pushed me to one of the machines, I slowly raised my hand to the pad and thought of a hamburger and fries with a milkshake.

As I thought about that my mouth watered and I looked where there was a tray with a hamburger and fries with a milkshake on it and I squealed in delight.

I saw that Athrun had already gotten a plate and was eating at a table. When I reached the table I sat down and started to eat.

After we ate we dropped off are trays and started to walk out.

"So Athrun how long have you guys been on this ship" I asked curiously

"Not that long about 3 months," he said.

My mouth formed an "o" is there anything you guys do on here for fun?" I said looking at him.

"We mostly just work on our Gundams or do flight stimulations," he said looking at me smiling

"Really?" I said in pure glee. "Can you show me where they are I love doing flight stimulations."

Athrun smiled back and nodded his head as we walked toward the bath house when he was about to explain when I can take a bath and where I can get bath soap and shampoo a siren sounded.

"What's happening?" I asked frighten because the ship was shakeing and the red emergency lights wee blinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N wow I think that's the longest I ever wrote (.) well as I said and ideas and any one who wants to be my beta reader ill appreciate it a lot and update sooner. So click the nice purple button lol ily


	2. This means war

A/n Hey im back yay lol ok I tried to make this longer I hope I did XP

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed but if I did the story would be focused on athrun and cagali lol

Listening to: linkin park reanimation album

**I love Hershey: thanks and ill start doing that **

**Animegirl101: yeah there is a war going on lol sorry if I didn't put action in it you can expect it in this chapter though.**

**Asucaga01: Not yet but they will be Athrun is just falling for here now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Recap: Athrun smiled back and nodded his head as we walked toward the bathe house when he was about to explain when I can take a bath and where I can get bath soap and shampoo a siren sounded._

"_What's happening" I said_

Normal point of view

"What's happening" Cagalli said

"Cagalli" Athrun said looking at her

Cagalli looked at him

"Go back to you room till I come back ok"

Cagalli nodded her head up and down

Athrun ran to were ever he had to go all you could hear was his fast paced footsteps retreating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli point of view

I watched Athrun's retreating back _great how am I going to find my way back._ I thought while sighing to myself I tried retracing my the steps we took from the cafeteria.

"They really need signs here." I said to myself walking around more corridors and hallways. Suddenly I fell against the wall.

_Something must've hit the ship._ I thought slowly steadying my self and I started to walk again.

She came upon a door that looked familiar to the cafeteria one. So I swiped the card that athrun gave to me and the door opened. I noticed that it wasn't the cafeteria but what looked like a training room when I walked in I looked around.

'_Is that what I think it is?'_ I thought walking towards a large machine that was dull of life.

When I got close enough I sat down in the seat and looking for a power button when I found it I pressed it in.

I saw the machine come on with life on the screen it said gundam simulation "yes. "I screamed a little bit too loud.

"Now I have a reason to play it I can say that I got lost and I found this and stayed till I was found" I smiled at my plan.

I grabbed the steering shaft getting ready to play the stimulation.

As I started to play the simulation the ship jerked again launching my body forward making my head hit the screen.

As my eyes started to fill with blackness "Athrun pleas…."I unknowingly said before blackness took over my vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun point of view

I ran down the hallways towards the hanger leaving Cagalli behind which I felt bad about _I hope she finds her way back to her room Wait why would I care_ I paused.

_Well if she even gets caught on this ship Orb would think that we were kidnapping her _I thought.

Entering the changing room I noticed few people their and I started to get dressed when I was fully dressed I headed out the door with my helmet in my arm.

When I got into the hanger I saw that some of the pilots were in their gundams getting ready to head out.

I put my helmet on and ran towards the gundam called the saviour I claimed up to the cock pit and got in.

As I turned on the saviour on the screen lit up the word gundam came up I started to type my fingers grazing each key like a professional.

I looked up and saw that it was time to launch" Athrun Zala saviour ready" I said when it was my turn.

"Path all clear you can launch" said meyrin.

As I said that I was launched out into the atmosphere switching from flight mode to battle mode I moved into the battle site.

"Shinn Asuka Coresplendor ready!" shinn said and took off fallowing zala.

"Heine Westenfluss Gouf ignited ready" said Heine as he also took of

"Lunamaria Hawke Zaku warrior ready" said Luna taking off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal point of view

(Earth alliance)

"Stella loussier Gaia ready!" said Stella launching of the earth ship to their enemy the zaft.

"Sting Oakley Chaos ready" Sting said launching and fallowed Stella.

"Auel Neider Abyss ready" Auel said taking off after the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Zaft ship)

"Captain Gladys gundams picked up are 5 chaos, 8 abyss, 9 gaias and 5 windams 100 miles away" said meyrin.

"Launch 9 goufs, 7 zakus and blaze zaku phantom" captain Gladys yelled out.

"Their launching now captain" said meyrin typing as she said it.

"Get the guns ready to attack on my command shields up" shouted Captain Gladys again.

"Roger that captain Gladys all shields at full capacity along with the guns" said Arthur.

"Enemy gundams now 40 miles away" meyrin said.

"Are all gundams in place" asked the captain.

"Yea all gundams are in place" said meyrin

"Send Shinn and Athrun ahead of the frontline to meet up with the enemy they will be the one's to attack first" said the captain Gladys

"Yes mama" said meyrin

Meyrin started to type something and athrun came up on the screen. "Athrun captain Gladys wants you and shinn to move ahead of the frontline to meet the enemy and try to take out as many you can until they reach the others "meyrin said in one breath.

"Ok" athrun said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With athrun and others)

"Shinn, you and I are going ahead of everyone while they stay here and wait till they see us coming back." Athrun said in a serious tone looking at everyone one on his screen.

"Yes sir" They all said in unison.

"Ok let's go shinn" Athrun said taking off faster shinn fallowing Shinn was going faster than Athrun.

"Shinn stay with me NOW! Or your going to ruin this whole plan" Athrun said anger laced in his voice.

"SHINN!" Athrun said again shinn not listing to him so athrun also sped up with him. "Shinn slow down before you lose all your power" Athrun said again shinn fallowing his orders slowed down.

"Meyrin how far are they now" Athrun asked.

"They are currently 10 miles away" meyrin said typing.

"Ok tell Captain Gladys that we will stay here till further commands" athrun said typing.

"Yes sir" said meyrin

"Shinn were staying her for now so don't go further." Athrun said seriously manner

"Hnn" was all that shinn said _I don't like that athrun guy _thought shinn

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With the EA)

"How far are the Zaft away" asked a man with a mask on.

"They are currently 10 miles away" said a blonde man.

"Send the gundams until they reach them" said the mask guy (A/n I don't know his name so if you know can you tell me please thanks).

"Roger that sir" the man said typing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With the EA gundams)

"Is every one good on power" asked sting.

"Mine is full still" said Stella.

"Same here" said Auel.

A message appeared on all their screens saying all gundams proceed into the battle.

"Ok let's do this" Sting said pumping up his fist.

"Yea" Stella said smiling.

"You guys are so immature" Auel sighed.

They all powered up their machines to get their faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Zaft)

"Ea gundams coming in quickly" meyrin said

"When will they be here by" Captain Gladys asked

"They will be here in 3 min" said meyrin

"Contact everyone out their to get ready" said Captain Gladys

"Already done" said meyrin typing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Athrun and Shinn)

"Shinn get ready here they come" Athrun said pulling out his saber

"don't worry Athrun im ready" Shinn said targeting a Gaia and abyss targets locked on shinn shot the two of them hitting their wings making them go down.

Athrun charged at a chaos and swung at it hitting its saber.

"it won't be that easy" said sting backing up and charging at the saviour slicing at it but only came in contact with its saber." god dam it" cursed sting.

Athrun targeted sting and shot at him but sting dodged it and came back with his saber trying to cut the saviour in half but did not secede.

Shinn pulled out his saber attacking a windam and hitting the other gundams saber. Shinn pulled back and tried to hit the windam with a laser witch he did.

The EA ship locked on to the Minerva and shot lasers at it hitting it the wing.

"Captain Gladys starboard wing hit damage minimal damage" meyrin said

"Charge the guns and aim them at the EA ship" Captain Gladys said

'All guns at full capacity" meyrin said

"FIRE!" said Captain Gladys

The guns shot and hit the engine of the EA leaving them almost defenseless.

"Captain we've been hit the engine has minimal damage" said a man from Ea.

"Tell sting to retreat everyone" the man in the mask said.

Athrun was still fighting with the chaos Athrun targeted him again hitting the chaos in the leg.

"All Ea gundams fall back I repeat fall back" said the guy in the mask.

"This isn't over saviour." said sting flying back the ship with Stella and Auel fallowing all the others where destroyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Zaft)

"Their retreating" said meyrin.

"Alright tell everyone to report back to the ship" commanded Captain Gladys.

"Yes mama" said meyrin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With athrun)

A message appeared on my screen say to report back to the ship I told everyone to go back.

When I landed back the ship and climbed down out of the saviour when I got down everyone came over to me and congratulated me I thanked them and headed to the changing rooms.

When I got undress I went into the shower and washed my self I got out. I got dressed and headed towards Cagalli's room when I knocked on the door it didn't open so I slid my cad into the slot.

The door opened to reveal know one _oh no _I thought to myself and ran toward where I left Cagalli. When I reached where I left her I didn't see her anywhere so I walked down the hallways a little further and found an open door.

When I went in I saw a simulation machine that was on when I walked over to it I noticed someone sitting in it.

I saw that it was cagalli and I saw that her head was bleeding I buckled the belt around her and picked her up bridal style.

_I should take her to the medical room to see if her head is ok_ I thought walking to the medical room. Once I arrived their, I swiped my card and the door opened and saw the doctor walked over to him.

"Excuse me can you look at her head for me" I asked the doctor who nodded.

"Everything seems ok I just bandaged the wound she didn't receive a concussion or anything but im keeping her over night to make sure she will be ok you can leave now if you want" the doctor said

"No im alright ill stay here" I said pulling up a chair beside her bed once the doctor left and I slowly began to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n WOW the most longest I wrote I hope it was long enough im not really good at battling parts so yea lol now its time to review !!! And a big thanks to my first reviewers you guys rock this was 8 1/2 pages long.


	3. feelings mixed

A/n yay another chapter im really proud of myself for updating my story almost every week so anyway I think this chapter is pretty good so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed[

**Dedicated to I love Hershey, Asucaga01 and Asucaga01.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Recap:_ _"No im alright ill stay here" I said pulling up a chair beside her bed once the doctor left and I slowly began to go to sleep._

Cagalli woke with a light pressure on her stomach she slowly opened her eyes she blinked a few times getting used to the light. 

When her eyes were fully opened she looked down "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cagalli screamed while jumping up out of the bed.

She threw a clock that was on the table beside the bed at the blue haired coordinator"oow" athrun groaned falling out of the chair.

Athrun slowly got up out of his position on the floor rubbing a huge bump when he got up he saw cagalli clutching her head he quickly went over to her.

"Cagalli sit down ill get you a glass of water" Athrun claimed helping cagalli to her the bed making sure she was comfortable he went to get a cup of water.

Athrun cam back a few minutes later he put the glass up to Cagalli's lips so she could drink. 

Cagalli opened her mouth taking slow gulps of the icy cold water. Once she drank the rest of the water athrun went to get the doctor.

"Well looks like she just has a headache but she'll be ok" the doctor said giving her 2 aspirins for the pain. 

Cagalli took the pills with a shaky hand and swallow the pills with her new refilled water. Once she was done she put the water down on the table beside her bed.

"Athrun" Cagalli asked her eyes downcast.

"Hmm...Yea" Athrun replied looking at her.

"Im sorry about the clock I threw at you" Cagalli said looking at Athrun with sad eyes.

Athrun laughed a little and scratched the back of his head" its ok I didn't hurt that bad". Athrun rubbed the stop on his head and winced a bit noticing a bug lump. 

"Yea but still you took care of me thank you" Cagalli thanked her eyes drifting closed.

When he looked up he saw that Cagalli was asleep in the bed, so he walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket over her small frame. Athrun heard his stomach growled he sweat dropped and sighed, he started to walk to the door. 

_I didn't to it for her did I…. no of course not _Athrun thought.

**Of course you did you idiot **

Athrun looked around like a ghost had just spoken to him.

"Who's there" Athrun claimed still looking around.

**It's me your conscience sigh**

_Oh and I didn't do it for her if she was hurt the blame was going to be put on me so their _Athrun thought crossing his arms and pouting.

**sigh whatever you say your just acting childish **

_Am not_

_**Am to **_

_Am not_

_**Am to**_

_Not_

**To**

_Not_

**To**

_Not_

_**To **_

"Whatever" Athrun said walking away toward the lunch area he walked through the corridors until he reached the cafeteria. He swiped his card into the slot and walked in he saw that deardk, yazk, meyrin, and shinn.

He walked over to one of the food machines and placed his hand on the pad a green light appeared around his hand. On his tray was a chicken sandwich, fries, a small salad with Italian dressing and power Ade.

He found his way to his friends table and sat down by yazk.

"Hey athrun what's up" meyrin said smiling at him eating her salad and water.

"Not much how about you guys" I said putting ketchup on my sandwich and taking a bite.

"Being bored as usual" yawned yazk.

"And there is like no hot looking girls on here" deardk sighed stabbing his macaroni.

"Pervert" meyrin whispered.

"oh hey Athrun aren't you like in charge of taking care of um what's her name um cally no OH Cagalli yula attha" deardk asked with dreamy eyes.

Athrun felt jealousy rise in his chest _wait why should I be jealous I mean I only met her a couple days ago so I don't have feelings for her do I No of course not and that's it!_ Athrun let out a frustrated sigh.

Everyone look at athrun strangely when he put his fist up to in the air and then crossed his arms and sighed.

Athrun was awoken out of his day dreaming by a screech of a chair being pushed back under the table.

He look up and saw that Shinn got up walk to the trash can and put his trash in the trash can and put the tray on top of it.

"I wonder what's wrong with him" Meyrin said looking at his retreating back.

"I don't care" said yazk coldly.

"Hey that's mean" Meyrin yelled.

"I WAS JUST TELLING THE TRUTH" yazk yelled while standing up as deardk held him under the armpits. 

"YEA BUT HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU" meyrin screamed standing up putting her hands on the table and looked at yazk challenging him to say something.

"SHUT UP YOU BIT…" a slap was heard through out the cafeteria everyone looked up to see a fuming Meyrin walking away out the door and a confused yazk touching his redden cheek.

Yazk was just standing their not moving looking at the ground with emotionless eyes.

With meyrin….

_I can't believe that insensitive jerk he no nothing about Shinn he thinks he can say stuff even if it's not even true I wonder why Shinn left so fast after deardk said some thing about that attha girl _Meyrin thought walking down the hallway.

When she turned around the corner she saw a blonde walking towards her way she walked to her.

"Hey there are you lost" Meyrin asked happily (bipolar much lol XP) smiling.

Cagalli looked up to the red head in front of her when she asks her that.

"Well kinda I was looking for someone but maybe you can help me find them" Cagalli asked.

Meyrin looked at the girl in front of her examing her she noticed that she was wearing green cargo pants and a red short sleeved shirt. (She threw the uniform away lol)

She also noticed a bandage on her forehead wondering what happened she was going to ask but decided she could later.

"Ok then maybe I can help what's his name" Meyrin looked at blonde with her head slightly to the side.

"Oh his name is Athrun … I think" the blonde said.

"Yup I think so" She remarked

"Oh ok I know him he just had lunch in the cafeteria he should be their still" Meyrin claimed pointing in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Thank you…"thanked the blonde

"Oh Meyrin and your welcome …."Said Meyrin

"Cagalli"she smiled reaching out her hand meyrin looked at her hand and took it took shakeing it.

"Well im going to be off now thank you" Cagalli said walking to the cafeteria.

_Hey wait was that _Meyrin thought _no it can't be she was dressed to casual._


End file.
